Vacation? No, its rest time!
by StuckOnReplay
Summary: Usually they are having cases to solved! But today! Is their rest time, so they are going on a vacation and shopping? MaiXNaru, GeneXMadoka Short story on case
1. Accepting the vacation

**Chapter 1 : Accepting a vacation**

Mai, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara and Lin were already at the office.

Mai brought cups of teas and ice coffee for all of them.

"So you were saying that your Mother's friend own a resort? And is allowing you to bring friends there?" Bou-san was shocked by the sudden vacation.

"Of course, I hope Shibuya-san and Gene-san will be able to go." Yasuhara said and speaking of devil both of them came in.

Naru was about to go in his office when Gene pulled him back, "Come on. Just one." Gene told Naru. All of them stared at both of them.

"No Gene, it's final." As he continue to walked to his office with the phrase, "Mai, tea."

"Hai.Hai!" Mai sighed as she went to prepare tea for Naru.

"What is going on, Gene-chan?" Bou-san asked.

"Oh. Its just that my friend invited me and Naru to go for a movie, but I suppose he didn't want to go, I expected it." Gene sighed.

"Oh, why not we go to Jidei Resort? It will be fun, Yasuhara-san's mother has free tickets!" John told him.

"It has swimming pool, some club activities and I'm sure that they have a hotspring.." Yasuhara ended the sentence.

After hearing the word 'hotspring' Gene wanted to answer when Naru came out and said, "It's a good idea, Yasuhara-san."

"Yosh! Naru-chan will be going, I suppose It applies to you too, Gene-chan?" Bou-san asked. Gene just nodded worriedly

"We will be going tomorrow at 2P.M, my mother's friend, Louie-san will be fetching us, and so we will all assemble here, is it alright?" Everybody cheered a 'yes' and Lin sighed loudly and Mai gave Naru the cup of tea.

Second time they are going on vacations, but the first time that Naru accepted the vacation.

"I guess." Gene said.


	2. Pool fun

**Chapter 2: The swimming pool fun.**

"Yo Naru-chan! Gene-chan!" Bou-san called from the door following by the others who waved and greeted.

Gene smiled to them and Naru just sighed and slammed his office door.

"You ready? We are leaving soon." Bou-san asked Gene, he just nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, lets go." And Lin came out of his office and suddenly before they can even go out..

BOOM!

"Morning! I want to go too!" Madoka screamed making Naru shut his ear.

"Alright, get your ass with us." Naru said angrily.

"Why you-" Madoka got held back by Mai.

Lin sighed loudly as everybody sat in the van.

Naru sit beside Gene and read his black notebook.

Lin drove to Jidei Resort.

On the way there..

"Lets sing!" Bou-san shouted and all of them cheered except Gene,Lin and Naru.

"Keep it down, this is not a KTV." Naru said calmly.

"Yes, Naru-chan! Oh by the way do you want to sing?" Bou-san asked and everybody stared.

Naru shook his head and sighed wondering why did he come to this trip.

"Alright lets sing… erm…Sing what?" Bou-san asked the others and Mai shouted, "I know! Lets sing, White And Nerdy by Weird Al!"

"Alright! Lets sing!"

"They see me mowin', my front lawn

I know they're all thinkin' I'm so White N' Nerdy

I wanna bowl with, the gangsters

But oh well it's obvious I'm White N' Nerdy

Think I'm just too White N' Nerdy

Think I'm just too White N' Nerdy

I'm just too White N' Nerdy

Look at me I'm White N' Nerdy!" And Naru slept.

"Quiet down, Naru and Gene is sleeping." Ayako pointed to both of them with head on each others shoulder.

"This is such a rare sight." Bou-san said as he took his camera and took picture.

And everybody took out their handphone and took picture of them.

"We are here!" Bou-san shouted and regretted it at once.

Gene and Naru woke up, Naru rubbed his eyes.

Gene went out before Naru went out.

"Alright!" Yasuhara shouted.

"It says here that lets go to the resort straight away." Yasuhara reading word for word.

And they went in their resort there were about 4 rooms.

Everybody placed their bags down and Naru sighed loudly as he sink into the nearest chair.

"Naru-chan? Are you alright?" Bou-san asked in concern.

"Is it supposed to be a question?" Naru asked the monk who simply sighed.

"Lets go swimming?" Yasuhara asked everyone who nodded and Naru, Gene and Lin sighed.

"I will just watch." 3 of them said together.

**At The Swimming Pool**

Everybody splashed at everyone Naru, Gene and Lin just sat down, Lin was using his laptop, Gene was sleeping and Naru is reading his black notebook.

"I have an idea!" Bou-san told them and whispered.

They laughed at the idea and agreed.

"Naru-chan, Gene-chan, Lin-san!" Bou-san called to them.

"Naru! Gene! Lin!" Madoka shouted to them.

"What is it?" Naru asked them in a stern voice.

"Come here!" Madoka told them and Gene woke up and went to them.

"What?" Naru asked again, sounding rather agitated.

'SPLASH!'

"What the.." all 3 of them fell into the water.

Naru rose to the surface and glared at the 3 of them, Madoka, Bou-san and Ayako.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Naru sighed.

"You aren't going anywhere." Ayako said to him sternly.

Naru sighed again, "I am."

And they guarded everywhere.

"Fine, have it your way." Naru sighed and everybody cheered not for long.

Naru smirked a little and disappeared deep down in the water follow by Lin and Gene.

"Where they go?" Bou-san asked and looking in the water.

"Here." Naru was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool.

"How did you-" Bou-san asked.

"Easy idiots." Naru said and went to their own resort as they run after them and all of them run.

"Oi! Gene! Naru-chan! Lin-san! Lin! Gene-chan! Get back here!" Everybody shouted at once.


	3. Hotspring

**Chapter 3 : Hotspring.**

The alarm clock ring loudly and Gene woke up frustrated.

'_It has to be this idiot scientist setting the clock at 6 in the morning.'_

Gene glared angrily at the sleeping, innocent Naru.

Gene angrily picked up a pillow he was using and aimed for Naru's face.

Naru dodged it and woke up, "You suck at aiming."

Gene sighed, Naru smirked.

Naru slammed the bathroom door loudly, making Mai, Ayako, Masako, John, Bou-san wake up.

Lin just stared at the bathroom.

"What happened?! Bomb explosion?!" Ayako shouted while running out.

Only seeing Gene drinking his coffee and Lin typing away.

"What happened?" Bou-san asked in confusion

"Oh it's nothing, just that SOME IDIOT SCIENTIST got pissed off in the morning." Gene smiled to them.

Everybody looked at the door and than at Gene, then at the door again, seeing Naru in black again, coming out.

Naru favorite thing to say when Mai is at the place is, "Mai, tea."

"Alright, anybody else want anything?" Mai asked the crowd they all shook their heads.

"What should we do today?" Bou-san asked as they all gather at the dining table.

Naru was reading his black notebook on the sofa.

"Hot spring? I heard it was very good." Yasuhara gave a suggestion.

"Yes! It's a pretty good idea. Don't you think?" Bou-san asked everyone who nodded and Gene nodded as well.

"Naru-chan? Do you want to go to the hot spring?" Bou-san asked while turning to him.

"No." Was all he replied.

"Its alright though, we can just tie him up and throw him in the hot spring." Madoka exclaimed while everybody stared at her, including Lin.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Lin finally saying something.

"You have a better idea?" Madoka asked Lin who kept silent and returned to his typing.

"Now shall we-"

"Alright, I will go, and Madoka another idea of yours I'm going to throw you inside not the other way round." Naru said sighing.

**Hotspring.**

"Lets all wait for the arrival of Naru and Gene-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed as everybody stared at the door.

Naru came in and sighed.

"Take off your robe!" Bou-san said.

"Or lets help you!" Everybody climbed up and manage to take out Naru's robe and was about to take out his towel when Gene came in.

"What's the commotion?" Gene asked and Naru sighed loudly before going down into the hotspring and read his black notebook. _'Gene thanks for being my saviour.'_

"Erm, TAKE OFF YOUR ROBE!" All of them shouted Gene simply sighed and went inside easily. "Smart move." Naru commented his twin. "I'm always smarter than you, you idiot scientist." Gene talked back to his twin making his twin sighed.

Over at the girl's hot spring. Ayako, Masako and Mai was relaxing when they heard the conversation at the Boys' hot spring.

"We are supposed to relax." Masako told them.

Back to the boys..

"Naru-chan! Stop reading your black notebook." Bou-san told him.

"Or else we will splash water at you." Bou-san continued.

Naru sighed and put away his notebook.

"What do you want to do?" Naru asked the gang.

They stared at each other, than John suggested, "Lets play!"

"And what can we play here?" Naru asked him.

"Well.. we can play.. play.. I don't know." John admitted defeat.

After about 20 minutes Gene told them that he will be going out first. Naru pulled him back and asked him to stay a little while.

Gene sighed and stayed for another 5 minutes before leaving the hot spring with Naru.

They sat at a room and drank tea.

"It's only 25 minutes in the hot spring, you came up too early." Naru starting a conversation with his twin.

"And why did you come up too?" Gene chuckled.

"Cause, Takigawa and the others are too noisey." Naru replied his twin easily.

Gene stood up and felt a little dizzy and fell back to the chair.

"You alright, Gene?" Naru asked in concern which is the first time.

"Yes, I'm alright." Gene stood up again and Naru followed him behind.

Gene suddenly placed a hand against his head and the wall.

Naru was about to asked something than he decided not to.

Naru was about to touch Gene when Gene fell back to him.

Naru grabbed him _'Damn it! Is he the same weight as me? I don't remember being so heavy!'_

Naru couldn't take the weight and he fell against the wall making a loud noise attracting everybody.

"What's wrong?" Everybody ran to both of them.

"Get him off me." Naru ordered Lin.

Lin supported Gene and Madoka helped Naru up.

They walk to their room.

"Now tell me what happened." Madoka demanded from Naru.

"Ask that stupid Gene when he wakes up." Naru ended the conversation and went to his room and went to the bathroom.

"He seems pissed off." Bou-san told them.

"In actual fact, he IS pissed off." Madoka corrected him and have gotten some ice packs and placed it on Gene's forehead.

"I wonder what happened. And since when Naru grabs someone. Unless Gene fell on him. All are possible you know." Bou-san asked the air.

"Gene is his twin, don't forget." Madoka told him and all of them nodded.


	4. Secret being in love

Chapter 4 : A love secret.

"Naru! Wake up already." Gene whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Naru rubbed his eyes.

"Its 6A.M." Gene told his twin.

"6A.M?! You woke me up so damn early for what?" Naru sounded agitated.

"Quick wake up, or do you want me to dragged you all the way to the bathroom?" Gene laughed.

"Alright, damn it." Naru sat up and took some clothes before he went straight to the bathroom.

After Naru came out he straight away lie down on the sofa in the living room.

He took his black notebook and read it while lying down.

After awhile, Gene came out and saw his twin lying down on the sofa with the black notebook in his hand.

"He's sleeping…" Gene lowered his voice.

Mai came out still in her pajamas while rubbing her eyes..

"Gene!" Mai shouted but Gene place his finger on his lip and looked at the sleeping twin.

"Naru, sleeping?" Mai whispered and saw Gene nodded.

Bou-san and all the others were dressed up and went outside while shouting out loud, "Good morning!"

"Eh, Naru-chan's sleeping?" Bou-san asked surprise.

"Hm." Gene answered.

After that sentence, Naru woke up.

Seeing Madoka's face and Naru said to her, "Madoka move your head."

Madoka shifted her head out of his view and he sat up and Mai gave him a cup of tea.

"You know, there is a ping-pong table right outside the swimming pool, want to try it out? After breakfast I mean." Yasuhara suggested and seeing everybody nodded his head only Naru sighed and nodded his head as everybody cheered loudly.

After breakfast, everybody walked to the ping-pong table.

"Who would want to play? There is only 1 ping-pong table so everyone must try. Loser has to… to…." Yasuhara said thinking what the loser should do.

"Drink beer?" Bou-san suggested.

"Yes good idea!" Everybody shouted except, Lin, Gene and Naru.

"Alright, lets start off with Bou-san and John." Yasuhara announced as all of them clapped while Lin was busily typing in his computer and Naru were spacing out.

Bou-san won so John drank the beer making him faint.

"Next are Mai and Masako." Yasuhara shouted.

The 2 rivals battle it out loudly because all of them was shouting.

Masako lost so she drank the beer and purposely fell right into Naru.

"MASAKO!" Mai shouted and Naru was shocked though.

"Haha!" All of them laughed.

"Next is me and Matsuzaki-san!" Yasuhara said laughing while everybody was staring.

Yasuhara won and Ayako was busy using vulgars but in the end drank the beer. "Next beer, what is it?" And everybody chuckled a little.

"Next is Mori-san and Lin-san." Yasuhara said Lin sighed and Madoka dragged him to the table.

"Come on, Lin. I bet you are good in this." Madoka told Lin whose sweatdropped.

Lin won and went back to his typing while everyone's jaw was opened and Madoka drank the beer feeling refreshed.

"Next is Shibuya-san and Gene-san." Yasuhara announced and they look at the twins.

Gene stared at Naru who simply stared back.

'_I don't think you can win me.'_

'_Oh really?' Naru replied telepathically._

Naru smirked and they went to the ping-pong table.

The match ended after awhile, Naru won and Gene had to drink the beer.

Gene drank it down in 1 mouth and Naru laughed while nobody was looking.

Ayako suggested that everyone should go shopping but Lin, Gene, Naru, Bou-san and Madoka stayed put.They will meet before dinner in the room.

Lin and Gene had to do something so they left. Bou-san wanted to rest in the resting area.

Madoka wished that she should go but she want to spend time in the rooms.

After Mai and the others left, Naru remembered that he had left his black notebooks in the room. So he went to take it but he heard someone singing from the bathroom.

Naru was thinking who will be singing.

And the person was singing something like, "Love you, F-o-r-e-v-e-r, This boy is so sweet Better than his twin. So I hope he will love me tooHe is a very kind person! A Medium! L-o-v-e you. Davis Gene-"

Naru was rooted to the ground busily laughing, he knew who was it, it was Madoka she was in love.

When Madoka was about to come out, he heard it so he ran out and saw Bou-san.

"Naru-chan? Why are you in a rush?" Bou-san asked by no answer as Naru hurried down.

Madoka came out with a towel on, "Who was it?"

"Oh, it was Naru-chan you know he-" Bou-san saw what Madoka was wearing. He blushed and Madoka dashed back to the room.

Madoka quickly find some clothes and wore it.

It was near to dinner time, she blushed a lot.

She made her way down and saw Naru reading his black notebook, Gene was busy teasing him with Lin laughing. Mai and the others were watching them teased Naru.

"Mori-san!" Yasuhara called her.

"Just in time for dinner." A voice shouted. And several dishes were placed on the table as they begin eating.

After everybody had done eating, they decided to stay at the table to rest awhile.

"Naru.." Madoka lowered her voice enough for Naru to hear.

Naru turn to Madoka, Madoka quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside before she close the door he say

"I heard everything, Madoka." And everybody inside was staring at Madoka and Naru who slammed the door.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Madoka scolded him.

"Why not? You love G-" Naru was cut off when Madoka covered his mouth and he sighed.

"Don't tell the others. Or else I tell your parents about you being-"

"Alright, alright, I won't." Naru surrendered.

Naru laughed a lot, and he had need the wall to support him from falling to the floor with laughter.


	5. Things that turned out different

Chapter 5 : Things that turned out different

The day started off with Mai running into SPR office.

She was about 30minutes late that day..

She did not set her alarm clock at the right time and regretted telling Naru that she will be early.

Finally, she was at SPR office outside, she slammed open the door and fell to the ground only to find someone in black waiting for her at the door.

Mai slowly look up and saw Naru sighing loudly before ordering her to make him tea.

Mai rose from the ground and stomped into the kitchen.

'_Stupid jerk! Wonder why I had worked for him in the first place, first thing he say is always 'Mai,Tea!' I don't think he has other words other than THAT in his vocabulary. I will 1 day poisoned the drink!' _Mai thought angrily with veins popping out of her forehead.

Suddenly Mai recalled that she had not asked Lin whether he wanted some. So she made her way to Lin's office only to find typing sounds being heard.

"May I help you?" Lin unexpectedly asked Mai.

Mai was taken aback by Lin's question, it wasn't a question, but it was the first time that Lin starts a conversation other than her starting the conversation, Lin's casual facial expression turned to the speechless Mai.

"Erm, Naru asked me to make some tea, I thought you may want s-" Mai didn't get to finish her sentence.

"No thank you, Taniyama-san." Lin replied her politely but cutting her sentence.

"Erm, ok." Mai said and went out blushing like a tomato.

Mai went to the kitchen again and made tea for herself and Naru.

After she made a pot of tea, she began pouring tea into the cup of Naru.

She sighed loudly and walked in Naru's office without even knocking.

Even if she knocked, he won't reply.

Naru was wearing his headphone and seems like he was surfing the net.

Mai placed the cup of tea she prepared for him and gazed at him.

Naru felt uncomfortable with Mai starring at him, he finally broke the silence.

"Anything else you need? If not, please do your filings, there is a whole pile that is waiting for you, Taniyama-san." Naru said sarcastically.

Mai slammed the door shut loudly and suddenly someone came in the SPR office. A women at her 20s and taking a bag, it can only be 1 person, Madoka.

"Eh?! Mori-san, good morning, do you have a case for Naru today?" Mai asked her with a cheerful tone.

"Oh, no, after that vacation I bet Naru felt relaxed, if I give him a case now, he will just topple over. By the way, is Gene here?" Madoka asked while glancing around the room.

"Gene? Nope, he's not in. You should ask those two workaholic, they are in their offices either on the computer or typing." Mai told her.

"Oh? It's alright, may I go through? I need some business with Lin though." Madoka told Mai politely.

And finally, Mai blushed , she realised she had not moved a single step from where she was.

"Sorry, Lin is in his office. Would you like some tea?" Mai asked her politely.

"No thank you, Taniyama-san. I will be making my way in then." Madoka said as she went straight in to Lin's office and didn't wait for Mai's response.

**In Lin's office**

"Lin." Madoka called out.

Lin finally lifted his gaze from his computer to Madoka who was standing at the doorway and already making her way in.

"May I help you, Madoka?" Lin asked rather politely.

"Well, yes, Gene told me to hand him some important stuff by today." Madoka stopped and blushed a little.

"And? Do you want to leave it here and let us hand it over to him for you?" Lin suggested, but he was suspicious.

"Nope, it's alright. He said it was important, anyway, what happened to him?" Madoka asked in concern.

"He's ill; he's resting at home right now." Lin finally turned back to his computer and began typing.

"Well, do you think it's possible to give me the address and key? I can hand it over to him myself as I'm not busy today." Madoka asked politely.

"Sure." Lin replied as he took out a plain paper and began scribbling the address and handed the things along with the key to Madoka, who gratefully took.

Lin suspicion rose went Madoka asked for the address and key. But, it was personal stuff, he shouldn't be asking anyway. He just went back to his typing and his mind was still thinking about what Madoka was going to do. He was sure it was nothing like just passing him stuff.

**At the apartment**

Madoka rang the bell about 3 times and knocked but no one answered.

She took out the key that Lin gave her and twisted the key clockwise and turned the doorknob.

"Gene? Gene, are you here?" Madoka called out loudly.

She made her way to the bedroom and Gene eyes fluttered a little before opening fully.

"Madoka?" Gene was taken aback by the visit and sat up.

"I heard from Lin you were ill, I decided to come and see whether you are alright. Naru asked me to pass this to you." Madoka had to think of a thing that she was going to give Gene. She saw a book on paranormal, it was the book she was suppose to return to Naru, it was Naru's favourite book though. She dug it out and handed it to Gene, who was busily staring at the book.

"I will be making something for you just incase you are hungry." Madoka said and didn't wait for the response from Gene, she knew he will protest.

Gene looked down at the book that Madoka just gave him.

'_Noll could always pass me the book when he gets home, and I don't think he will give me this kind of thing. I will ask him tomorrow anyway.' _

Gene was still in deep thought when Madoka came in with a bowl of congee on a tray.

"Thanks." Gene said to Madoka.

"Do you need me to help you?" Madoka asked, who was blushing like a crazy drunken women.

"No, it's alright. May I ask a question?" Naru's twin asked.

Madoka was speechless but was able to nod her head.

"Did Noll say anything when passing this book to me?" Gene asked.

"He didn't.." Madoka stammered.

"Oh." Was all Gene answered and the conversation was over.

Madoka left the apartment hours after dinner, and walked back to her place, her mind was still reeling with images of Gene.

**Next morning**

Lin and Naru had left for the office leaving Gene behind.

'_He's so gonna get it from me when I see him today.' _Gene thought angrily as he took his jacket and walked to the SPR office.

Gene was late so both of them didn't bother to wait for him.

**SPR**

Gene slammed Naru's office door open and an argument soon arose.

Lin could hear their arguments loud and clear, like they were arguing in a P.A system.

"You woke up late, so we just left." Naru told his twin calmly.

"I told you to wait, so why didn't you?" Gene told his twin off.

"Well… I thought I… I.." Naru couldn't think of anything. After all the years he still couldn't beat his twin in talking.

"Alright, you win. We will wait for you tomorrow, promise." Naru said and sighed loudly with Gene grinning.

Lin finally heaved a sigh of relief when the argument was over but he was interested in the conversation.

"Noll? Madoka said you passed this book to me, and I don't think you would. Care to explain?" Gene told his twin as his twin eyes widened in shock.

"Madoka? Damn her. I loan her this book and she said she would hand it to me the day before. How did you get this? And since when Madoka came to my office?" Naru asked his twin.

"She didn't? But I thought she did, plus she was rather calm when she was handing me this book, you don't think she would be lying, right?" Gene asked his always-serious twin.

"She would do anything to get your attention." Naru muttered.

"What did you say?" Gene asked, surprised to hear what Naru was saying.

"Nothing though." Noll replied making his twin suspect that something was amiss. An always serious Naru wouldn't be mumbling to himself.

'_Madoka really fell in love with Gene.'_ Naru thought while laughing to himself.

Gene was worriedly looking at his younger twin.

Naru just continued using the computer leaving his twin with a lot of questions in his head.


	6. Truth nearly exposed

Chapter 6 : Truth nearly exposed. (Dinner stuff)

The door slammed open, the only person who could be doing that is only 1 girl 'Mai Taniyama'.

"Mai, you are late, tea." Naru first sentence always has to be this.

"Got it." Mai barked angrily back at Naru.

"Insensitive, stupid JERK!" Mai muttered under a breath and than Gene appeared behind her.

"You alright, Mai?" Gene asked concernly, making Mai jerked back.

"Yes.. I'm fine thanks for asking, Gene. Do you want tea?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Since you say tea, I take it as Naru asked you to make some for him. No thanks, Mai." Gene told her and smiled at her, Mai wasn't used to it and she always turned speechless.

Mai was about to go in Lin's office, when she turned, she saw Gene heading to Naru's office.

She went in Lin's office and Lin looked up immediately.

"There's a client?" First thing Lin asked.

"Nope, I just asked whether you wanted some tea, you should take a rest between time." Mai told Lin as if ordering him to do so.

"Yes, thank you for the advice Taniyama-san, I will heed it." Lin told Mai on his mind thinking when Mai had been so straight forward with him.

"I would not need tea." Lin told her and his eyes landed back on his computer and began to type, Mai shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchenette.

After she placed the cup of tea on the table outside, she went in Naru's office without knocking, she forgotten that Gene was inside.

"Naru, I will leave it he-"Mai covered her mouth immediately, "Sorry.. I forgotten, you were inside." Gene just smiled at her and shows her his it's-alright look and she headed out flushed with embarrassment.

There was a knock on the SPR door, wondering who was it, Mai went to open and Madoka's head came popping in glancing around the room exactly what she did the day before.

"Mori-san?! Erm, May I help?" Mai asked unexpectedly.

"Taniyama-san! Nope, it's alright. I will wait out here for Gene, I have some thing to talk to him about, and that includes Naru and Lin. May you call them out?" Madoka asked sweetly as Mai stepped away from the door allowing Madoka to take a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Mai asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, Taniyama-san." Madoka flashed her, her always popular Madoka's grin.

Mai made her way to Naru's office door, remembered to knock before entering.

"What is it now, Mai?" Naru had lost his temper.

"Erm, Madoka said she has something to talk to both of you including Lin. I will be going to get him now though." Mai looked away as soon as she said.

"Madoka?!" Naru nearly shouted, which made Mai and Gene jerked a little back.

"I wonder what she wants." Naru muttered enough for Gene to hear.

Mai headed to Lin's office and popped her head in to his office door saying the same thing that she told Naru and Gene, Lin just nodded and made his way out.

"What is it that you want, Madoka?" Naru's tone of voice was deadly and cold.

"I was just wondering," Madoka was lost for words since Gene was there.

"You were just wondering what, Madoka?" Gene asked in concern.

"If.. all of you including Taniyama-san to go dinner with me today." Madoka stopped a little before continuing, Naru chuckled a little and nodded his head following by the others, Madoka flashed with a grin on her face and shouted before heading out, "7 PM I will fetching you all! Be ready by then!"

Naru was still busy chuckling and said, "Mai, (laughs) tea." Naru made his way to his office without trying to laugh but to no avail, he was laughing his head off.

Gene felt like asking why Naru was acting weird this few days, something must has happened. He's keeping a secret, and Gene has to find out.

**At 7PM**

Madoka's head popped in SPR office finding Gene still wearing black and the same goes to Naru.

Mai was wearing a pretty gown she had bought a few days back when she went out to dinner with the others.

"Are you all ready? Wa! Taniyama-san, you are so pretty!" Madoka exclaimed with hearts bulging out of her eyes.

Mai blushed while answering, "T-thank you, Mori-san."

Naru was reading his black notebook on the couch, he didn't want to, but Gene threatened him.

"Are you all ready?" Madoka asked and saw Lin walking out of his office who nodded slightly.

"Alright, let's go, my car is at the carpark!" Madoka shouted at all of them and Naru sighed.

'_Wonder if this dinner turn out to be a confession..' _Naru was in thoughts in the car when Gene called to him he didn't answered.

Gene poked him at the sides a few times making Naru snapped out of thought.

"Naru, you ok? You look you are bothered by something." Gene asked slightly concern of his younger twin.

"No. Who s-says I a-am." Naru stammered a little and blushed faintly.

Gene turned serious making Naru looked away, Naru didn't like to see Gene when he was serious, it was kind of scary.

**At the place where they are having dinner (After)**

"Naru! I remember when you were young, we were having steak, you accidentally threw the whole plate onto Gene's head!" Madoka laughed followed by everyone except a pissed Naru.

"Yeah, and do you know I remember you singing that you like.. no love G-" Madoka covered Naru's mouth once again, Naru let her cover his mouth in defeat.

Naru chuckled a little and turned away, leaving all of them with question marks on their head.

"Gene? Did I heard wrongly or did Naru just say that Mori-san loves Gene?" Mai asked in suspicion.

"No, of course not, right Naru?" Madoka gave Naru her deadliest smile which made Naru shuddered and Naru begin shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, about the book, Madoka… Naru said that he didn't say to pass it to me." Gene asked and Madoka knew she was in big trouble.

"Well, yeah, he told me to pass it to you, he say it was important." Madoka laughed nervously.

"I did not!" Naru fought back.

"You did, did you forget?" Madoka smiled at Naru.

"Yeah, I only remember you borrowing it from me, and I did not talk to you the day before." Naru glared at her.

"Well, I . . I…" Madoka stammered finding the right words to fit in.

"You?" Gene asked.

"Need the washroom." Madoka said nervously and ran to the washroom.

'_So Madoka really loves Gene, I can see it. What a stupid excuse she gave.' _Naru forgot that Gene could read his mind again.

"Madoka loves me?" Gene asked his twin making him jerked back.

"No… I was just wandering whether Madoka loves you.." Naru managed to find an excuse to make Gene buy it.

"Naru, you had been acting weird this few days, I'm very worried about you right now. And why is Madoka always whispering to you and dragging you outside to talk about things?" Gene asked.

"It was nothing though, she always ask me to loan her some books plus I like the fresh air better." Naru found an excuse.

"Really?" Gene makes sure that Naru wasn't making up a lie.

"I won't lie to you in a million years, Gene, you should know that." Naru smirked.

"I believe you . . . And stop muttering, this is the first time I see you muttering to yourself." Gene finally bought Naru's excuse making Naru heaved a sigh of relief.


	7. Shopping time!

Chapter 7 : Shopping!

"Yosh! Let's--" Bou-san was cut off before he could finish.

"Stop screaming and shouting, if you want, please proceed to a fish market." Naru told Bou-san off immediately.

"Why you..!" Bou-san was stopped by Yasuhara-san standing by the doorway, with extremely confused look on his face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Yasuhara scratched the back of his head, wondering what on earth was happening.

"Nope!" They chorused together, except Lin and Naru.

"Mai, tea." Just in time, Gene came in.

Gene stared at the crowd than shifted his gaze to his younger twin, who was busily staring at him.

"What is it?" Gene started.

"Nothing.. Madoka come in my office awhile." Naru asked making the entire room silent and than Madoka nodded her head and walked in to Naru's office with Naru.

"Mai remember my tea, just incase you forget." Naru said before he slammed the door loudly.

"Anything happened recently?" Gene asked the crowd, and all of them shook their head only to find Gene looking at the direction of Naru's office.

**Naru and Madoka**

"What's that you want, Naru?" Madoka asked in a totally surprised tone.

"Did you tell Gene that you.." Naru didn't want to complete the sentence, hoping that Madoka know what he was referring to.

"No.." Madoka twirl her hair and than untwirl, and she was blushing.

"You don't want to confess your l-l-ove?" Naru stammered on the word 'LOVE'.

"Not that I don't want, is just that I.. don't think he will accept me though." Madoka told the Naru with a weak tone.

Mai knocked on the door and Naru pretended he never heard.

Mai was pissed off, she slammed the door open and placed the tray of cups of tea on the table, Naru swore that she said something like 'insensitive jerk! Ungrateful!'

Naru nearly chuckled but held it back and continued their 'so-called serious' conversation with Madoka.

"I think you need a new set of clothes." Madoka said, and Naru jerked a little.

"No, I don't. I'm done with what I wanted to say, you may head out now." Naru said in his famous cold tone.

Madoka sighed and went out only to find everybody outside of the door blinking profusely.

Madoka's face shown a faint pink blush and she walked out and sat on the couch.

"Anyone wants to go shopping with me?" Madoka asked.

Everybody raised up their hands and a noisy conversation soon arose.

Lin sighed, he wanted more of the peace.

"Lin? You coming right?" Madoka asked while dragging Naru out of his office.

Naru sighed in disbelief, a women goes as far as dragging when they want something.

"Yes, I will." Lin had sweat dropping onto his collar seeing Madoka dragging Naru, Madoka grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!" Madoka shouted and everybody climbed onto the vehicle and left for the mall.

They looked around the whole mall and finally they all had their jaws wide opened.

"Naru and Gene need some new clothes, and I believe everyone wants some new set of clothes right?" And all of them cheered.

Naru and Gene sighed loudly and felt defeated.

They went in a shop which is so big that they can spend almost their entire time there.

All of them begin to take clothes for both Naru and Gene and Lin was laughing.

Finally, they pushed both of them into the dressing room.

**Want to know what is Naru doing inside?**

Naru was leaning against the dressing room and reading his black notebook.

**Gene is doing…**

He was busily sighing and looks at the clothes than looked away.

**Outside.**

"I can't wait to see how they look like!" Mai was surprisingly active today.

"Me too!" Bou-san added into the conversation.

"You guys done yet?" Madoka shouted.

"Yeah." They both said in unison than walked up still having their same clothes on.

"You both didn't even change!" Ayako exclaimed loudly making everybody stare.

"Cause we didn't say we wanted a new set of clothes." They both said together again, word for word and send their glares.

"I give up, they are so hard to be bribed." Madoka sighed in defeat.

"Bribe? You din't even bribe us." Naru said seriously.

"Oh? Than I can tell you the bribery, is about you and M-" Naru covered her mouth and closed his eyes.

"Got it." Madoka said weakly she was going to die from lack of oxygen.

"I'm going home." Naru said and waving to them.


	8. LOCKED IN A ROOM!

Chapter 8 : Locked in a room ?!

'THUMP' Mai fell off her bed, and than again she was dreaming about her and Naru making out.

Mai blushed furiously at her dream and than went to the bathroom to get a warm hot soothing bath.

**SPR**

Mai panted when she reached SPR, she dropped to the ground and than checked her watch "GOAL!" she yelled.

Masako looked away with John laughing nervously.

Ayako and Bou-san sweat dropped, Gene raised an eyebrow and than went over to Mai and lend her a helping hand.

Mai thanked Gene while blushing (Of course).

"Is everybody here?" Mai asked to no one in particular but everybody answered a 'yes'.

Mai went in Naru's office without knocking, and informed him, he pretended he didn't hear.

Mai slammed the door shut and than muttered, "Insensitive, cold bastard and A JERK!" she yelled and everybody outside was trying to calm her down.

"Let's go." Naru said coming out of his office.

They were on a case to a haunted building that was abandoned 2 years ago, strange activities had taken place, the person who requested the investigation was a woman in 20s, someone had asked Madoka to investigate this strange phenomenon, ever since someone was murdered there, paranormal activities kept taking place one after another.

So far the activities that occurred recently was door open and close, creaking noise when the door was perfectly fine, people slip onto the ground when the floorboards did not have any water and bloods dripping when the tap is turned on.

Naru accepted this case as they did not have a case for quite a long time so they decided to accept this case.

When they reached the abandoned house they split themselves into groups of 2 and moved out, John with Masako, Ayako with Bou-san, Gene with Madoka and Mai with Naru , Madoka and Lin had to take caution of the activities going on.

And all of them move out, Mai, Naru, Gene and Madoka was together as they had to take temperature and than Naru whispered to Mai something and told Gene and Madoka to go in to another room while they do that room.

Gene and Madoka just nodded their heads as Naru and Mai go a different way.

**With Naru and Mai**

"Eh?" Mai shrieked and Naru sighed loudly.

"Quiet down, Mai. It's just for awhile." Naru had just told Mai a plan to get Gene and Madoka both together.

**With Gene and Madoka**

The door slammed behind them shut and Madoka tried to open it but to no avail it didn't even budge.

Madoka tried yelling for Naru and Mai but no response.

Madoka started panicking, while Gene had his calm posture and than started to see what was in the room, as if nothing was happening.

Madoka tapped Gene's shoulder and whispered, "Gene, we are locked in this room."

Gene gave her his warmest smile and replied her, "It'll be alright, Madoka."

Madoka blushed and she was thinking, _Is this suppose to be a alone time with Gene? Alone?! I mean, is this something that Naru planned this out?! That idiot scientist! _

"Madoka? Are you alright? You are spacing out." Gene asked Madoka in his concern tone.

Madoka managed to nod her head but didn't reply she was thinking what to do since they were both alone.

"Stay calm, Madoka." Gene smiled at Madoka.

Madoka smiled back at him slightly, "I just.. Feel kind of nervous that's all." Madoka muttered under her breath but enough for Gene to hear.

"Madoka, I need to ask you a question, why are you and Noll kept whispering to each other or even muttering? Is after that vacation, I'm beginning to suspect there is something you both are keeping away from me." Gene started to sound a little hurt in his tone.

Madoka started to feel sad, "It's nothing, Gene. It's really nothing." Madoka tried to smile but she can't.

**With the others**

"Naru-bou, I didn't expect you to come out with this plan! It's superb!" Bou-san exclaimed loudly.

"Madoka is so desperate, why not help her?" Naru replied in his usual cold tone. Naru checked his watch it reads '8PM'.

"Time out! Let's open the door." Naru told the SPR team.

Lin shook his head, knowing what will happen.

Naru slowly opened the door and the image infront of them was… well.. was..

"OH MY GOD!" All of them chorused together except Lin and Naru but had their eyes wide opened.

Gene eyes fluttered and found Madoka sleeping on his shoulders.

Gene shook Madoka's shoulders and soon she woke up.

And found herself against Gene's shoulder, she back onto a wall and blushed.

"Nice view." Naru smirked.

"Idiot scientist." Gene muttered and Madoka started reprimanding Naru about the whole scenario they planned and so on and so forth.

A/N : Sorry that I took a pretty long time to get this chapter up.


	9. Christmas Present

Chapter 9 : Shopping for Christmas presents.

"Alright, I had enough. SHUT UP!" Naru shouts echoed loudly in the SPR.

Everybody stared with wide eyes and mouth, Lin kept his cool posture but eyes widened.

"Mai, tea." And he slammed the door shut right in her face, barely inches away.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK, POKERFACE NARICISST!" Mai shouted all the curse words she could think of, with all of the SPR members sweat dropped at Naru's loud outburst and Mai's string of curse words.

Gene was taking a nap, Naru did wait for him, but what really happen?

**FLASHBACK**

"You are going to wake up late, Gene." His idiot scientist brother of his told him _in concern._

"Oh, I never thought you will remember this twin of yours." Gene smirked.

"IF you are going to wake up late, I won't wait for you." Naru told him again and fell asleep within seconds.

Gene sighed and turned of the bedside lights and slept into a deep sleep.

"GENE WAKE UP!" A familiar voice shouted, Gene rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock.

"I WONT WAIT FOR YOU!" Naru shouted once again with his black coat on already.

"I'm ready, _idiot scientist._" Gene muttered the last word but enough for Naru to hear.

"Gene, would you _please _repeat what you said earlier?" Naru asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, nothing." Gene quicky got dressed, he had less than 3 hours sleep, and there's Naru waking him up.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gene-san?" A voice woke him from his deep slumber.

"Gene-chan?" Another voice called to him.

He woke up and saw that every SPR members was starring at him.

"Hmm?" Gene asked everyone.

"Nothing." Everybody replied and started talking.

That's why Madoka and her timing came in.

"YOSH! LETS GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING." Madoka shouted and Naru came out to see what the commotion was about.

When Madoka comes it means trouble.

Naru silently retreated back to his office, but before he could, Madoka dragged him out of his office with Lin and the rest follow, sweat dropping.

"You know, we should get you both some new clothes, black isn't a good colour to wear during Christmas." Madoka said while picking up another shirt for both Naru and Gene.

Naru was busily reading his notebook, Gene was fumbling with his phone to keep him occupied when Madoka screamed.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!" Madoka's head went 10m tall and wide and the both nodded their head.

* * *

"Good. Now, choose which one you want to wear. BOTH of you." Madoka smile evilly. 

"None." Gene and Naru replied in unison again.

"You like it, you know you do." They both say the same time and word for word.

"Stop!" Gene and Naru said together once again.

Than Naru made hand signs for Gene to go first, Gene nodded his head and said

"As you can see, we don't need anything." Gene started.

"So, we shouldn't be here." Naru ended the sentence.

Mai was looking at some rings when Naru said he wished to be excused.

Naru went in and saw a necklace with a locket on it, he smiled to himself and bought it.

Everybody was surprised why he left, and Gene himself was pretty suspicious.

Naru found Mai at a jewelry shop looking at rings, he went to her and tap on her shoulder.

"Naru?!" Mai shouted.

"This is for you, merry Christmas." Naru bent down and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek and placed the box in her arms and Mai fainted.

The SPR was outside cheering, Madoka was screaming.

See, Madoka and her timing.

**Time skip**

Mai was lying on her bed, looking at the nicely wrap box with a card on it.

_Merry Christmas, Mai._

_Though you are the second person I gave present to, the first one is Gene._

_I hope you like it._

_-Naru_

Mai remembered the kiss and blushed furiously, and shook her head.

She gathered her courage and opened the box.

She found a necklace inside, she opened the locket and saw the picture of all the SPR members taking picture with Gene as well. She kisses the picture and wore it around her neck.

_SPR to me is family, Naru I love you._

That reminds her, she hadn't gave Naru a Christmas present, since today is the eve of Christmas I will give him his Christmas present tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"La la la!" Mai hummed a melody to herself and poured tea before Naru could ask for one.

When Mai went in Naru's office with a cup of tea, Naru was typing on the computer.

Before Mai could leave Naru's office, he asked a question.

"Did you like it?" Naru asked.

"Like what?" Mai asked than remembered the necklace.

"You mean this?" Mai held in her hands.

"You wore it." Naru smiled.

"Of course, anything that you give me Naru, its a memory." Mai told him happily.

"Oh, right, your Christmas present." Mai told him

"Close your eyes, Naru." Every step Mai took, was a step of courage.

Soon he was beside Naru, she bent down and kiss Naru on the lips.

Naru opened his eyes.

"You like your Christmas present?" Mai asked playfully.

"Yeah, alot." Naru replied laughing .

* * *

I would love some reviews T.T 


	10. Homework problems!

Chapter 10 : Homeworks trouble?!

* * *

"Damn, so much homework, so little time!" Mai rummaged through her sheets of homeworks scattered on the SPR desk.

"ARGH!" Mai hit her head on the desk and began rubbing the swollen bruise that is starting to form.

"I hit it too hard!" Mai cried loudly.

* * *

"Mai, tea." A bossy voice called.

"I forgot, AND HIS TEA!" Mai angrily stomped her way to kitchenette and brought tea for Naru as well as Lin-san.

She than sat on the table and started doing some Algebra homeworks.

Just then, Bou-san and the others strolled in.

"Yo, Jou-chan!" Takigawa waved his hand and got hit by Ayako by her purse.

"You are being too noisy." Ayako just commented and they ended up arguing.

Mai was busy thinking of the question.

"Erm, everybody? Does anyone know how to do this?" Mai asked and everyone stared at the sheets of homeworks and they each took a sheet of paper and a pencil to work it out.

John had started and Mai was grinning broadly.

Takigawa was still thinking with a pencil in his hand.

Ayako was thinking and than started to write.

Masako had the veins popping out of her head, she couldn't think properly.

Mai was still working on the sum when Lin came out.

Startling everyone, Lin was looking at them and they were looking at him.

* * *

That's when it hit him.

"Lin-san! Help me please." Mai begged and Lin was shocked a bit and than nodded in defeat.

"I don't understand this part!" John cried out loudly and rubbing his head.

"Same here, it says he has $q so he shouldn't.. ARGH!" Takigawa started to think again.

"If Sam has $x , how much will San Jay have at first? So if this and this, plus this, that times this. And you will get.. EH?! WRONG!" Ayako started erasing her workings.

"Stupid miko." Takigawa commented an insult.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ayako retorted back.

Lin came out with nicely and neat writings on the paper, he placed it on Mai's table and Mai thanked him.

* * *

"What's with all of you?" Naru scolded from his office door.

They all started to quiet down, and Naru went on.

"So?"

"Well, I have a homework and I don't know how to do, and they also don't know how to do. Than Bou-san was making remarks at-" Mai didn't get to finished.

"What is the homework?" Naru asked her.

Mai was like 'EH?'.

Than she rummaged through the pile of sheets and found it.

Mai passed it to Naru politely and respectfully.

Naru inspect it a little and told her.

"Pencil."

"Here!" Mai happily gave Naru.

After 15 minutes, Naru did all of Mai's homework.

"It's easy, I wonder how you pass all your tests, maybe you didn't." Naru chuckled a little and gave them the smirk.

"WHY YOU, JERK!" Mai shouted angrily.

"Th-thank y-you." Mai stammered.

"Hn." That was all Naru replied and Mai felt somehow relieved.

A/N : Sorry, that this chapter also took a long time, I had to be ready for my PSLE.


End file.
